Truth or da- I mean, Ouija
by This-Lil'-Fan-Girl
Summary: You've all heard of Adrien, Mari, Alya and Nino playing truth or dare? Well, this is different. When Adrien brings a game called Ouija to Marinette's sleepover, certain secrets are revealed. Aaaand Plagg won't be getting any cheese for a month... (To be honest this is basically a crack fic XD)
1. No Cheese For A Month

'Marinette!' Alya whined as she layed herself dramatically over a blushing Nino's lap. 'I'm bored! Can we play truth or dare?'

'No!' The blue haired girl yelled, remembering what had happened last time they played. They'd almost found out that she was Ladybug, and she embarassed herself in front of Adrien!

'Fine. How about we-'

'None of your games, Alya, please!' Alya sighed in frustration as Marinette sighed in relief. Adrien sat up straight when he'd thought of something, he reached into his bag of board games. He only had three, because he never really played with anyone apart from his mother.

The games were candyland, snakes and ladders and finally... Ouija. He pulled out the game and grabbed everyone's attention by holding the box out.

'Guys, how about we play Ouija?' Alya sat up smirking while Marinette and Nino pulled confused faces.

'What is 'Ouija'?' Nino asked.

'It's not really a game, it's a weird thing were you can apparently 'talk to a demon' by putting your fingers on the game piece and it will move to different numbers and letters, to answer your questions.' Adrien hastily explained. 'But there's one big rule to remember, you _have_ to move the piece across the 'goodbye' at the end, or you apparently-'

'Release a demon. Yeah sunshine boy we get it. Lets play that!' Alya said mischeiviously, Marinette was too distracted by Adrien to disagree.

Adrien pulled out a board and a flat, wooden tear-drop shape with a bit of glass in the middle. He put them on the chaise and put two fingers on the wood piece. Alya joined him confidently, Nino was still confused so he copied her and Marinette didn't join in.

'C'mon Mari!' Alya tugged her arm, her fingers still on the wood.

'Alya it's not real.' Marinette rolled her eyes and sat down, still not joining in. 'Prove it to me and I may consider.'

Alya, Adrien and Nino all moved the piece in a circle three times.

'Is there any spirits that would like to contact us?' She said to thin air. The piece moved across the board to 'yes', dragging their fingers on top of it. None of them were actually moving the piece. They looked up in alarm. Nino spoke up.

'Who a-are you?' The piece moved across and spelled out a five letter word.

'P...' Adrien read the first letter.

'L...' Alya read the next.

'A...' Then Nino.

'G...' And Marinette.

'G... Plagg?' Adrien read out loud.

 _If this is actually Plagg, I'm not gonna let him have cheese ever again._ Adrien thought, irritated at the Kwami.

'Were or are you human?' Adrien played along. The piece went to 'no'.

'Marinette, how can you not believe this?!' Nino asked sounding very worried.

'Because one of you is actually moving the piece.' Marinette facepalmed.

'Fine, ask it something no one knows.' Marinette glared at Alya and thought about it for a second and said her sentence.

'What is my **biggest** secret?' She folded her arms and looked at the board. The piece slowly dragged itself across the board.

'L...A...D...Y...B...U...G...' Alya trailed off and looked at a shocked Marinette.

'W-what is that supposed to mean?' The piece moved and wrote three words, pausing inbetween the words.

'M...A...R...I...N...E...T...T...E.' Alya read.

'I...S.' Nino followed.

Adrien didn't read out each individual letter, he just read the full word. '...Ladybug.'

They all turned to Marinette. She ignored their stares and put her fingers on the piece.

'What are you?!' She whispered, her face still pale.

The wood moved and Adrien read the word out.

'Kwami.' A black blur zoomed out from under the table laughing.

'Oh you should've seen your faces!' He landed on Adrien's shoulder, crying from laughter.

'That's it. No cheese for a month!' Adrien growled dangerously, forgetting about the others. He looked up when Plagg smirked. 'Fu-'

A red blur zoomed out from behind Marinette, a raging expression on her face.

'Your not supposed to interfere Plagg!' Tikki yelled.

'Calm down, Tikki. I was too bored with them being too oblivious to realise they were in some twisted love square.' Plagg rolled his eyes. Alya and Nino looked at each other, they had no idea what was happening in front of them. Marinette was internally freaking out, because she'd realised what was going on when Tikki flew out. Adrien had a really scared expression on his face. He waved his hand nervously.

'Um... Hi?'

Marinette fainted.


	2. Well Then

'Um... Hi?' Marinette fainted seconds later, leaving Adrien with a shocked look on his face. He looked up at the equally shocked faces of Nino and Alya, 'Uhh...'

The silence lasted for almost a whole minute before Alya broke it. 'What in the world did we just watch.' She said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Plagg smirked from where he was floating, causing the Kwami next to him, to facepalm, or er... flipper-palm? Suddenly, Tikki flew down in front of Alya. 'You can't tell anyone about Marinette being Ladybug! Or Adrien being Chat Noir either!' She squeaked frantically.

Alya blinked, before looking at Nino who had his mouth open wide. They were both too slow to actually keep up with what was going on before so neither of them had actually found out.

'Wait what.' Alya finally managed to say.

Tikki frowned before she realised with a gasp, 'You didn't work it out...?'

'Way to go Tikki!' Plagg cackled, before being pulled out of the air by a distressed Adrien.

'Not one word.' Adrien practically hissed as he clamped a hand over his Kwami's mouth.

Marinette was still blissfully unconscious through the whole ordeal.

* * *

 **AN: Soooo... hi? I got a few comments on this to continue and I just wrote this tiny piece, sorry if it's not great *sweats* I wrote this a few years ago when I was 11 and I'm not the best writer. I had an idea ages ago on a part two for this but I forgot it so now you have this crappy little thing. Miraculous is I show I loved a lot but now I prefer other shows more so sorry for any disappointment, I still love the show but not as much as before. Maybe in the future I'll post more for this fandom, who knows.**

 **But if you're a fan of Voltron: Legendary Defender, I have a few fanfics in the works/planning process.**

 **-Amy x**


End file.
